The Jersey
by benjji2795
Summary: Jude goes to one of Connor's games. It's not the first game he's been to, but there's something special about today's game.


Jude stared at the jersey lying on his bed. _Anchor Beach #23_. It was the jersey Connor got to give to someone. Usually they went to a family member, rarely a girlfriend. And yet here it was, on his bed. Every time he remembered that Connor had chosen him to wear it, Jude's heart did a little flip.

"Jude! We've got to be leaving for Connor's game in five minutes!" Stef shouted from downstairs, snapping Jude out of his reverie. He snatched up the jersey, quickly tossing it on before sprinting out the door and down the stairs.

"Well someone's excited." Stef commented, taking note of Jude's eagerness. It's not that he hadn't been to a few of Connor's games before, but today was Connor's first game of his high school career, and he had made varsity. As a freshman, no less. That made today a pretty special occasion, without even taking the jersey into consideration.

"Well, it is the first game of the season. And Connor's on the varsity team as a freshman. And he asked me to wear his jersey. Players usually only ask family for that." Jude responded, smile playing across his face at the last thought. Stef smiled.

"Oh I see. Makes you feel pretty special, huh?" Jude nodded vigorously. "Well you are very special to him. I hope you realize that." Stef said, gently placing her hand on Jude's shoulder. Again Jude simply nodded, the smile on his face growing a little bigger.

* * *

Once they arrived, Jude had barely made out of the car when Connor came bounding over, nearly tackling him with a hug. He gave Jude a quick kiss, pulling away to reveal the wide smile on his face.

"You look really good today Jude. Especially in that jersey!" Connor said, beaming. Jude blushed.

"I don't look as good as the one wearing the _actual_ jersey." Jude replied quietly, a shy smile on his face.

"Nonsense." Connor admonished, placing a kiss on Jude's cheek.

"Stevens! Stop sucking face with lover boy and get over here for warm-ups!" Connor's coach called. Jude giggled, and Connor's face turned a shade of red Jude was certain he'd never seen before.

"I gotta go. I'll see you outside the locker room after the game." Connor mumbled.

"Hey." Jude said, pulling Connor back towards him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Go get'em." he whispered. Connor's smile returned, and he happily bounced off toward the dugout. Jude grinned at his dork of a boyfriend before turning and walking over toward the bleachers to join Stef and Adam.

"Lover boy?" Stef teased. "You mind telling me what you were doing over there?" she continued, smirking.

"Nothing, mom!" Jude hissed, feeling his cheeks getting hot. Stef and Adam just laughed. Thankfully, at that moment Connor came out of the dugout, scanning the crowd to find where Jude was sitting. Seeing him, Connor waved. Jude was overtaken by the moment, and without thinking blew him a kiss. Connor's smile disappeared, being replaced by a goofy lovesick look, and Jude couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Connor was.

"You know Jude, you're never this affectionate with us." Stef said, continuing to rib Jude by pretending to be hurt.

"I think its Connor's fault honestly." Adam piped up, chuckling. "He brings it out of him."

" _Mooooooom_ , would you stop it!" Jude implored, feeling more than faintly embarrassed by their comments.

"Oh c'mon you know I'm just teasing you! I understand since you know, your mama and I aren't exactly the same as a cute boy." Stef replied, unable to resist adding another jab. Jude buried his head in the roomy jersey, trying to hide the redness all over his face.

"Remind me why I'm sitting with you again?" Jude mumbled inaudibly, deciding to ignore Stef and Adam for the rest of the game.

The game itself was exciting, with Anchor Beach winning 4-3 in walk-off fashion. Connor went 3 for 5, scoring one run and driving in two, including the winning RBI-single. Jude jumped up and wildly cheered every time Connor had a hit or made a spectacular play in the outfield (Connor was the team's center fielder). He was pretty sure every time he did, Connor looked up and smiled. After the game, Connor was mobbed by his teammates as part of the celebration, and Jude gave up trying to talk to Connor on the diamond, instead walking slowly towards the locker room door where he would meet Connor.

"Number 23, now that was the young man who had the winning hit, right?" an elderly woman asked Jude as he walked by. Jude grinned.

"Yeah, he's a pretty great player, not to mention a really sweet guy." Jude replied, his face being overtaken by the same lovesick look Connor wore earlier, pride coloring every word that left his mouth.

"Sounds like he's someone very special to you." the woman continued, a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Jude replied without thinking.

"You don't know me," she said "but I've seen you two around quite a bit. I've seen the way you look at each other. You're both very lucky to have one another." she finished, and then walked away.

"Who was that?" Adam asked, walking up behind Jude.

"I—I don't know. She just asked me about my jersey and then told me she'd seen us around and that Connor and I were really lucky to have each other." Jude replied, recounting the words the woman said, confusion knotting up his face as he did.

"Well Jude, I think she's right. At least, I know that I'm glad that Connor met you. I hope you know how much he loves you." Adam said, gently patting Jude on the back.

"L—love?" Jude stuttered out.

"Yeah, love Jude. Why do you think he asked you to wear that?" Adam answered, pointing at the jersey, smiling as he finished. "Now you better get moving. He's going to be walking out of the locker room any minute now." Jude took off running as fast as he could, joy rising in his chest as Adam's words repeated in his head.

"He loves me!" Jude whispered, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

When he finally made it to outside the locker room, there were five girls that were also standing by the door waiting, Jude presumed, for their boyfriends. After five minutes though, the majority of the team had left and the girls were all still standing there. Jude was puzzled, until Connor walked out and all the girls began converging on him.

"Ladies!" Connor said loudly. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but I am already taken." he finished, walking over to Jude and giving him a long, passionate kiss. Jude didn't notice what happened to the girls after that, but frankly he didn't care. His attention was wholly focused on the adorable boy standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"You were amazing today Connor." Jude said softly, leaning in closer and resting his forehead on Connor's.

"Like you would actually know. You don't even like baseball!" Connor joked.

"Yes it's true I don't like baseball. But I _do_ pay attention when you talk about it. I always listen to what you have to say Connor." Jude shot back, trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably. It didn't matter what he was feeling, the second he looked into Connor's eyes, every other emotion fell away and was replaced with love.

"Oh."

"You're a dork Connor." Jude breathed out, laughing quietly.

"You know you love it." Connor answered, smirking. Jude leaned in, softly placing a kiss on Connor's lips.

"Yeah I do. Cause I love you." he said before leaning in to kiss Connor again. When they both came up for air, Connor spoke.

"I love you too Jude. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to say that."

"Mmmm? How long?" Jude inquired. Connor pulled away slightly, glancing up to try and pretend that he actually had to think about.

"Since the day I met you." he said sincerely.

"Really?"

"Pretty much. I've always known there was something special about the feelings I have for you."

"And just when I thought it wasn't possible to love you more, you go and say something like that." Jude responded, laughing. "You're the most adorable boy I've ever met Connor. How do you do it?"

"I do it by being awesome." He replied, again causing Jude to throw his head back in laughter.

"I love you Jude. Man I just feel like saying it over and over again. I love you!" he said, pecking Jude on the cheek. "I love you!" he continued, pecking him on the other cheek. "I love you!" he said again, kissing Jude on the forehead. "I love you." he finished, whispering softly, pressing his lips to Jude's.

"I love you too." Jude said, pulling away just long enough to speak before leaning back in to kiss Connor again.


End file.
